Konoha High School (Teenagers)
by mandacub
Summary: This is just a typical High School story about typical High School teenagers.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto! **

**This is a typical high school story. **

**We all go through teenage drama. I mean who doesnt? (laugh) **

**Isn't just drama you can't have a story without that teenage romance, and adventure!**

"talking"

'thinking'

* * *

Naruko, Temari, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino were all walking back to Naruko's house after a hardworking after school cheer practice. Upon arriving at her house they all threw their bags down in her gigantic living room plopping down on the couches decorating the room. They were so wiped out from the school day all they wanted to do was just lie down on a soft comfy bed and stay there forever.

" I'm so tired" Tenten cried out stuffing her face in the pillow she grabbed next to her. They all nodded agreeing with her.

" I don't see why we have to practice tumbling, its not like we ever tumble at games or pep-rallys anyways" Ino said.

Naruko chuckled at her friend, but she had a point though. " I really wish your mom was there Ino" Naruko replied, " Then we wouldn't have to go through all that torture"

" Yeah where was your m-mother Ino?" Hinata asked. Ino put a finger on her chin trying to remember, then said, " She was at a doctors appointment out of town, said she wouldn't come back till tonight"

" Well you should've convinced her to reschedule because that cheer instructor was brutal" Temari grumbled.

Naruko was about to speak up, but then the door suddenly shot open revealing her sweaty idiot brother. " Naruto I thought you didn't get out till like 7:00"

" Coach let us out early because of the JV game tonight" he answered throwing his bags on the ground.

Then all the girls gasped remembering what they said they were gonna do in school earlier. " You guys still want to go?" Naruko asked, and they all nodded.

" The game starts at 7:30, and its barley 5:00" Naruto said.

" That means we still have time to get ready" Naruko turned to her friends who already had their bag in their hands, she smiled knowing that they were way ahead of her. The girls ran up to Naruko's room to get ready for the game.

* * *

The girls came down the stairs now all dress and ready to go to the game. They were all wearing short shorts with a red Konoha shirt, their hair up in a ponytail with their cheer ribbons on.

" Naruto were gonna go in my car ok" Naruko yelled up to her brother. After hearing a faint ok from Naruto, she and her friends got into her car and headed to the football field. Upon arrival Naruko parked in the school parking lot. They showed the people their cheer pass and walked into the game.

" Wow they're a lot of people here" Tenten said, " I didn't think this many people would show up for the game"

" Well it is the last JV game of t-the year" Hinata replied watching of the their own boys make a touchdown. The crowd cheered.

**" The Konoha Indians score once again with Konohamaru Sarutobi making a touchdown" **the announcer said and once again the crowd cheered.

Ino turned to her friends with a confuse look. " Konohamaru Sarutobi?" she said, " Isn't he Sarutobi-Sensei's nephew?"

Naruko nodded. " Yeah, hes also the grandson of the former principle of the school Hiruzen Sarutobi, but he passed away three years ago"

Ino snapped her fingers. " Oh yeah now I remember"

As they watched the game and their team was scoring more points, Tenten noticed something and immediately elbowed Naruko on her side. " Naruko, Sasuke alert Sasuke alert"

The blonde haired girl turned to see a raven haired idiot walking down with a couple of his friends, while the rest of his friends and her brother sat in the stands watching the game. Unfortunately for Naruko she had made eye contact with him and she just calmly looked away and turned towards her friends, " Let's go somewhere else" she said. Without a second glance back all five girls walked away to another spot to watch the game.

" Oh great here comes the queen bee of the school" Temari said seeing a blob of pink hair walking down the stairs. As Sakura walked by them, she and her little posy gave them a ' we don't care about you so get out of our way' look. " Jeez I still don't know what that girls problem is"

" Forget her, look the scores 23-13" Tenten said.

Throughout the entire game the girls cheered on the JV boys and when the end of the game came to an end, the Konoha JV Indians won against the Kumo JV Wildcats.

* * *

After the JV game was over, Miranda and the girls took a drive around the town.

" You know Kumogakure is a pretty tough team" Ino said, " Naruko you know someone from there right?"

" Yeah" Naruko nodded, " I know Killer B he's the quarter back on the team and we met him a while back. His older brother is the coach his name is A"

" They don't mess around do they?" Hinata said.

Naruko shook her head, " Nope, this is playoffs after all, our last game"

After the night was over Naruko took the girls back home, and she went to sleep getting ready for the next day.

* * *

**Heres the info about our five favorite girls. **

**Temari Sabaku: She moved to Konohagakure from Sunagakure with her two brother Kankuro and Gaara when they were in Junior High. Temari became friends with Naruko and the others in the 7th grade, her and Tenten are closer in the group of friends. She also does sports like Basketball, Track, and Softball. Though she may act tough she's a big softy when she wants to be, and she's a loyal friend always keeping her word to whatever she says. She along with the other girls all joined the cheerleading squad freshmen year of Highschool, Now that ****they're Seniors she is the Head Captain of the Varsity Cheerleading squad. She's also in the marching band, she plays Percussion and absolutely loves it.  
**

**Hinata Hyuga: She is a shy quiet girl, soft-spoken and gentle. Her and Naruko have been best friends since 1st grade and been best friends ever since. She has a cousin Neji Hyuga who is a part of the the Varsity Football team. She considers herself a nerd because she likes to study and read a lot of books. She dosent consider herself anything special even if her family has alot of money. Of course she never saw herself being a cheerleader, but being friends with Naruko comes with doing things she never thought she would do. She's a Senior who is also in the marching band, and she plays the Flute.**

**Tenten: She's an outgoing, fun loving girl who in a way acts ****just like Temari, of course them considering being close. She became one of the first friends with Hinata and Naruko in Junior High, and when she met Temari they became closer than ever. Tenten has no siblings and her family owns a weapon shop in town. She loves weapons and many people think of her as a little weird but she dosent care. She's very athletic and does sports like Basketball, and Track. Of course she part of the Varsity Cheerleading Squad, and she is one of the loudest girls on the squad. She's also in the marching band and plays the Trumpet which she loves very much that she gets solos. **

**Ino Yamanaka: Ino is by far the pretty girl of the group, but she hasn't always been their friend. At one time she was best friends with Sakura and her group always picking on people thinking she was cool, but in Junior High an incident happen between them that tore their friendship apart. After being made fun of by Sakura and being alone with no friends, she was taken in by Naruko and became more of a good person making a new name for herself. She is now a Senior on the Varsity Cheerleading Squad, plays Volleyball, and Tennis and is in the marching band. She's plays the French Horn****  
**

**Naruko Uzumaki: Naruko moved to Konohagakure from Uzushiogakure when she was about 5 years old. Her and her twin brother Naruto lost their mother during childbirth. When they were 7 years old ****they lost their father in a car accident and have been orphans ever since, but were taken in by Tsunade and Jiraiya their godparents. Both twins inherited the giant house that was granted by their father for his work. Naruko has more cheer experience then the other girls being in Konoha All Star Cheerleading Academy(KASCA), she is also the shortest out of them all but she's the heart of their friendship. She is the Co-Captain of the Varsity Cheerleading Squad(though many believe she should be captain but turned the offer down)and is also a Senior, she plays in sports, but mainly Volleyball and Softball. She is also in the marching band and plays the Clarinet. She loves solos. She loves her friends and her brother and wouldn't trade them for anything. She is the kind of person that stands up for what she believes in. **

**Well there you go. i hope you like it, Ive always had this story stuck in my head so i couldn't wait to finally write it out. **

**Thank you! **


End file.
